


Fire In My Loins- A Singham Fanfic

by pluckedcherries



Category: Bollywood RPF, CID - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Singham
Genre: Bollywood, Cheating, Crack, Desi Character, Fluff, Funny, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckedcherries/pseuds/pluckedcherries
Summary: The true, untold love story of Bajirao Singham and Jaikant Shikre.
Relationships: Ajay Devgn/Prakash Raj, Bajirao Singham/Jaikant Shikre, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bollywood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I can't believe my first fic post on this wonderful site is a Singham fanfiction. What am I doing with my life?  
> Anyway, what started out as an inside joke between friends turned into this saga, which frankly? I'm quite proud of it.   
> Hopefully, this fic doesn't scar you too much and makes you laugh. All the love x

The door slammed shut as Singham stepped out of the car. He fixed his uniform, putting on his sunglasses. Bravado and manliness oozed out of his pores as he swaggily strode into the property, his eyes searching, on the hunt. He was a lion on the prowl, and he looked the part, his tan skin glowing in the sun, the ochre of his shirt sticking out in contrast.  
He stormed into the entrance, his eyes peeking out over the top of his lenses as he scanned the room, until he found his target.  
Jaikant was sitting on his throne, seething with anger. His eyes housed fire within them, the slight twitch of his jaw betraying his fury.  
Singham smirked. This was what he expected. This was what he came for.

"Where. Were. You." Jaikant spat out, each word dripping with malice.  
"Hmm. Wouldn't you like to know?", Singham inched closer, like a predator to his prey.  
Jaikant rolled his eyes.  
"I'm serious, Singham." A hint of vulnerability crept into his eyes as he wrung his hands together.  
"Were..were you with her?", he asked, pointedly not looking at Singham as he came closer to stop in front of him.  
Singham's eyes softened, teasing smirk giving way to a fond smile.  
"Yes," Jaikant's face hardened, "but I didn't want to be. There's no other place I would rather be than in your arms, Jayu, you know that", Singham said, caressing his beloved's face slowly, coaxing him to look at him.  
Jaikant sighed.  
"Then why, Singham. Why? Why can't you just tell her..tell her that.. we're in love."  
"I will when the time is right. But for now, it's just you and me babe."  
"Don't call me babe!"  
"Why not? You are my itty bitty baby, aren't you?"  
"Ugh, Singham. You're so annoying. You act like this big dangerous lion when in reality you're just a grumpy kitten!"  
"Heeyyy! That's not true!"  
"Case in point"  
"Anyway, aren't you going to welcome me home?"  
Jaikant rolled his eyes. He knew Singham like the back of his hand, as they had been together for 4 years now. He knew how he liked his tea, he knew how he liked to watch the credits of every film they watched. He knew how he always paused before sneezing, he knew how no matter how much he denied it, he was a hardcore swiftie at heart.  
Jaikant knew every little quirk that made Singham Singham, and he loved every single one of them.  
Even if it took another 5 years for them to be together in the real sense, Jaikant would do it all over again: every fight, every tear, everything, because he knew, this love was worth it.

Jaikant stood up from his seat and smiled, pecking Singham on his cheek and rolling his eyes in fond exasperation as he said "Yes, yes, your glass of buttermilk is ready on the table."

Singham made kissy faces behind his back and said, "You know me so well baby!"

Jaikant shook his head, and said under his breath,  
"That I do, Bajirao, that I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Two entire days passed before Singham saw Jaikant again.

He knew how unlikely their pairing was. He was a police officer, known for his rigid methods, and his hate against corruption. Jaikant was a local gangster, feared and warned against. But he knew how the real world worked. No matter how the movies depict it, no single person can take down the corrupt ecosystem which is the government.  
Moreover, most of the rumors spread about Jaikant were false.  
He didn't run prostitution rings, or murder people every day before dinner as a hobby.  
He actually was a very good businessman, paying his employees generously and running 4-5 legitimate businesses, all single-handedly.  
The only illegal activity he participated in was selling drugs: but not to underaged, desperate minors looking for a new addiction, but to the filthy rich, mostly which included people higher up in the bureaucracy, including politicians and coveted Chiefs of police.  
Singham knew by now, that if it weren't for Jaikant, the rest of the mafia rings he took down would have spread like the plague, and the underground scene in Goa would be even more dangerous.  
Jaikant sold responsibly, at a high price, and in reasonable amounts.  
He was a necessary evil.  
However, the rest of the world didn't know that, including his parents, his family, his alleged girlfriend, the rest of the police force. They all pegged Jaikant as a villain, and so had Singham, until he had stumbled upon Jaikant playing with his niece.

That scene of the infamous gangster giggling along with a child replayed in his mind continuously, as he did more research, and found that almost all of the allegations against Jaikant were made by police officers having corruption or rape charges on themselves.  
When he confronted Jaikant about them, the surprised thug explained how he had denied selling drugs to them, thus fueling their agenda against him, and his policies on the sale.  
Singham, interested, asked him out on a coffee date to discuss more about Jaikant's business, and Jaikant reluctantly agreed...and then, as they say, the rest was history.

Anyway, that didn't explain why Singham's assistant police officer, Daya burst into his office, breath heaving, and squeaked out: "Sir! We have new intel on Jaikant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Singham's heart stopped. It felt as if a cold bucket of water was poured on him.  
"What? That's not true. We haven't heard anything from him in years."

Daya nodded eagerly.

"Exactly, sir! We just got these photographs from our intelligence yesterday. Apparently, he is on a vacation in the Maldives with his boyfriend", Daya spat out with disgust.  
Singham looked up sharply.  
"Didn't know you dabbled in homophobia, Daya."

Daya's eyes widened as he, flustered, explain himself,  
"No, not at all sir! I do believe that love is for everyone, boy on boy, girl on girl, even undefined genders on undefined genders. I truly believe sexuality is a spectrum and it is time we accept that, sir. I'm so pro LGBT that I even switch up the porn I watch sir, trust me, I- "

"That's enough!", Singham nearly yelled, his face red. He coughed a little to gain back some of his composure.

"His boyfriend is actually a part of the Italian mafia sir. The Italian mafia is notorious for their prostitution and drug rings, as well as charges of human trafficking sir!"

Singham gaped, aghast. He knew Jaikant often went away for deals or the Local Gangster Corporation's annual conferences, but never before had he lied to him! Jaikant made it a point to communicate about everything to Singham. There was nothing Singham didn't know about his boyfriend: including his bowel movement schedule.

Daya thrust a yellow envelope onto him and said "These are the photographs, sir", and scuttled out of the office.

Singham stared at the envelope. He couldn't believe his ears. Jaikant? Cheating on him? Helping deals of human trafficking? He shook his head. No, he said to himself, I know Jaikant. He would never do this to me, to us.

Are you sure about that? , a voice inside his head, sounding like his mother, whispered.

After all, he is a good-for-nothing gangster...

Singham put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind playing back memories of Jaikant : soft mornings spent with laughter and tea, movie nights with giggles and tears, passionate evenings of lovemaking... but all of those fond memories were darkened with a cloud of suspicion over them. Singham sighed and dialed his contact.

Ringing Jai-Lo ❤️🍑  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sorry, this number was unable to accept your call at this time.  
Please call again later.


	4. Chapter 4

Singham threw his head back as he took another swig of the beer in his hand.  
It was late. The moonlight shone over his house as he sat alone in his living room, glaring at the foreboding yellow envelope in front of him.  
He had not yet seen the photographs. He defiantly refused to believe that his Jayu would do anything to betray him.  
Finally, after calling him 8 times and his call being missed, curiosity won over as he picked up the envelope

It was dated 25/11/20.

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember where Jaikant was that day. He told him he was at his family house in Mumbai, had to go over some business matters.  
Singham's throat dried, even though he already had 3 beers.  
He slowly cut open the seal and took out the photographs from the envelope, there were approximately 10-12 color, HQ photos.  
Each one of them showed Jaikant on a ship, with a slick-haired, bare-chested, handsome exotic man.  
The sun shone down on them as they laughed.  
Singham's eyes zeroed in on the point of contact between them, the other man's hand around his Jayu's waist.

Singham saw red.  
"Aata majhi satakli", he muttered to himself.  
(Author's note: Yes, he says that to himself. He also screams it out when he orgasms. Don't tell him I told you that.)

He looked through more pictures, of them sitting on the deck, sharing wine, of them leaning over a suitcase, shaking hands, them laughing, and many more.

As he reached the end of the bundle, Singham's anger had evaporated. All he felt now was hurt, a sense of betrayal.  
He trusted his Jayu with all his heart. He went against his family for him, he hid this very special part of his life from everyone, he gave this relationship his all, yet, it was not enough. What do you do when the person you love the most, the one you trusted with your life, the one you envisioned your future with, is the one to cheat on you like this?  
Tears slipped down his eyes as Singham sobbed silently.  
Finally, he wiped his eyes and stood up.

He decided, with defiance in his eyes and a slow, sly smirk appearing on his lips.

"There's only one thing left to do."

.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

An hour later, you could find Singham dancing in his bedroom, nothing but a towel on, his face covered in pale pink goo ( he finally got around to using his expensive Lush face mask).

"HE COULD'VE HAD A BAD BITCH  
NON-COMMITAL  
HELP YOU WITH YOUR CAREER  
JUST A LITTLE  
SUPPOSED TO HOLD ME UUUPPP  
BUT YOU'RE HOLDING ME BACKKK"

He finally flopped down onto his bed, putting two cucumber slices on his eyes as he softly sang,

"Why men great till they got to be great?"


	5. Chapter 5

Singham didn't go to work for 3 days.

Those 3 days he moped. He wept; wept for his lost love, for the betrayal he suffered at the hands of his most trusted, for the future he had imagined but would never have. 

The truth is Singham always saw the best in people.

He didn't see the kidnapping Jayu did, he only saw the way he always made sure Singham's tea was warm. He didn't see the drug peddling, he only saw how passionately his lips brought him to the brink of heaven. He didn't see the smuggling, the tax evasion, he only saw Jayu's big, large, throbbing-

Anyway. Moving on.

Singham laid on his bed all day, bingeing Grey's Anatomy reruns, and wallowing in self-pity. 

He reached towards his bedside drawer and took out a small, blue, heart-shaped velvet box. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he caressed the box gently, a reminder of what he had lost. He didn't open the box, no. He looked at it as a confirmation, a motivation that what he was about to do was the right step. The waiting ring was a jarring reminder of what Jaikant was missing out on. 

Jaikant was due to come home anytime now. Singham sniffled, wiping his face as he put the ring back in it's drawer and got ready. 

HU- TU- tutututututututu- the bell rang.

Singham dragged his feet across the floor, slowly opening the door.   
Jaikant stood there, his arms wide open, a giddy smile on his face. "Honey! I'm home!", he sang.

Singham gave him a weak smile as he was swept up in a bone-crushing hug. 

"The trip was so tiring, my Simbu, I swear," Jaikant started as he entered the house, keeping his luggage as he made his way to the kitchen. "After that Air India flight? God, I need a drink. You will never believe how inefficient they are. I had SPECIFICALLY asked for a vegan meal, and they gave me a vegetarian one! Huh! Can you believe it? And they only had full fat, whole AMUL milk! It was pure torture baby, I'm telling you-"

It was then Jaikant noticed that his boyfriend hadn't said a word since he walked in. He turned, and frowned slightly, taking in his usually preppy boy's disheveled appearance, his red-rimmed eyes, his bedhead, his ice cream (i think?) stained trackies. "Sugarplum?", he prodded gently. "Are you okay?"

Singham nodded, saying "Oh, yes. Just watched too many Grey's episodes. You know how emotional I get..." in a quiet voice.

Jaikant chuckled, walking towards Singham and wrapping his strong arms around his waist. Kissing his neck, he said, "Aww, my secret softie police officer." Biting his earlobe seductively, he purred, "Don't worry. I'm sure I can teach you anatomy too...and guess what? I'll make you cry...but not tears of sadness...for sure." 

Singham wiggled out of his grip and sighed. 

"Why you always in a mood?

Fuckin' 'round, actin' brand new  
I ain't tryna tell you what to do  
But try to play it cool  
Baby, I ain't playing by your rules  
Everything look better with a view", he sang softly.

Jaikant blinked.

"Um. Let's just go to sleep then."

They go to bed together. In proximity, they were close together, but they had never felt so apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice: this fic is a crackfic. i have not written the letter mentioned, nor do i claim to. it's written by a very talented author, called prophetsdream on ao3, and this excerpt was taken from a fic called "over the sky". this fact is mentioned later.

The next day, Singham woke up before Jaikant. Not that he ever fully fell asleep in the first place, his night was restless and full of tossing and turning. Nervous, scared, about the step he was going to take today. 

He was going to break up with Jaikant. 

It broke his heart to even think of doing that, but the facts were that his beloved had, without a thought, cheated on him. He threw away what they had, what they built, for a two-day romance. He had lied to Singham, made him think they were perfect, so in love. But they weren't.

After a lot of thinking, he decided he would do it in a letter. The letter was already written and was lying in his dresser. His bags were ready and packed to go in the guest room. It was finally time for Singham to go. He got dressed, every action of his reminding him of how things used to be, the memories lying around the corners around the place. The place they built. The home they made. 

As he left, he looked at Jaikant, snoring peacefully in his sleep. His limbs were strewn across the bed, as he nuzzled into a pillow as if it was a substitute for Bajirao. Singham smiled sadly, the moment bittersweet as a single tear trickled down his cheek. 

He shut the door gently behind him. 

Around an hour later, Jaikant slowly arose from his slumber. He stretched as he called out for Singham, to no response. Frowning, he went outside, checked the living room, the bathrooms, but there was no trace of Bajirao to be found, not even an empty teacup in the sink, or a toothbrush in the holder. Heart beating fast, he entered the kitchen, only to see a plain white envelope sitting on the table. He quickly tore it open, expecting some kind of explanation.

My darling bunny.

Thank you for playing pretend.

I want to start this off by remembering who we were. Jayu, love, you drew me in from the first moment I saw you. I knew you were going to be special to me, but I just didn't know how special. I guess I'm good to say that I know now.

We were amazing together.

We could still be amazing together.

Remember when we talked about dating for the first time? You seemed unsure, telling me that even though you were a romantic at heart you weren't sure that you could be boyfriend material. You were. Very much. You were the best partner anyone could ask for. I take that back — you are the best boyfriend and one day you're going to make someone else very, very happy.

I hope that whomever you end up with makes you happy, too. You deserve that, Jayu.

We didn't always have the perfect relationship, for that matter, but it worked for us. We argued — like that time you didn't want me to go to this emergency they called me for at the station. I told you it was my job, we screamed at each other, wore each other out, shouted so much that the emergency passed away. In the end, you softly admitted you just wanted me safe. You always did.

You didn't like a lot of my ideas, but you caved on some of them. Like the bird feeder, I built in the garden last summer. I'm sorry the damn thing is an eyesore, but it's there and it's your decision if you want to remove it. I wouldn't blame you if you did.

Jaikant paused, blinking the tears from his eyes and chuckling at that particular memory. He had begged and pleaded, said the bright, neon yellow bird-feeder wouldn't go with their cottage core apartment aesthetic, but Singham, having watched too many 5-Minute-Crafts videos, insisted. 

But, hey, through all the good and the bad, I loved you every second of every day. I love you so much, Jayu. My heart could literally burst and I would be perfectly okay with that because I got to love you. You picked me out of everyone and I love you dearly for that. Thank you for taking a chance on me. Thank you for taking a chance on us. Thank you for loving me.

I'll love you until the day I die, Jayu. You're my forever, even though things have changed for us. For you.

Jaikant put the notebook down and looked up, his eyes staring at the ceiling through tears that were beginning to fall. He breathed in. He breathed out. He tried to collect what little bit of himself was left before he continued reading.

He hoped Singham knew that he was always his.

Here comes the fun part.

I hope you didn't plan on this being just about our memories together and how much I love you. It's not. There's more behind me writing everything out for you. Partially because it has been much easier to write than it would be to talk and that's mainly because I couldn't stand the idea of doing this face to face. I hope you forgive me for that, love.

Let's go back to that night — to the night when I realized things weren't what they seemed and that they never would be again.

Daya handed me the photos. Right in my hands, the undeniable proof.

Did you know that for days after that night I laid in bed, got lost in my thoughts at work, in the car any time I had to go out — honestly, anywhere when I got a moment of silence — and I thought it was me, Jayu. I thought I had unknowingly done something to piss you off and make you not want to be around me. The first few weeks were horrible because I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. Did I say something wrong? Did I do something? Why wasn't I enough? You know I've always had issues with being insecure and this did nothing to help me. I thought I'd let you down in some way, shape, or form. I was breaking, Jaikant. I didn't know what was going on and you weren't there for me to ask. You never picked up my calls.

Do you have any idea how it feels to feel like an inconvenience? I felt like a burden. I felt like I was something that you no longer wanted, but happened to be stuck with.

Here I was, being the same person I had always been and loving you with everything I had, but you didn't care.

"What the fuck did I do?" Jaikant asked the open room, his words coming out harsher than intended because he couldn't get himself under control. 

But I want you to know, Jayu, that I'll never love anyone else the way I love you. You're it for me. I think I said that once already on another page, but it's true. You're my sun, my moon, and everything in between. I love you so fucking much.

He's beautiful. He's everything that I'm not. He's lucky to have you. If you love him half as much as you loved me, you'll cherish him. I know you will. I've been there.

I left today because I couldn't compare to him. I didn't want to be told in my own home that everything we'd rebuilt over the few years was fake. I didn't want you to tell me that we were living in a world of lies because it would've broken me, so I left. I don't think I would've been able to go on when you explained to me who he was. I knew it was coming, but I couldn't do it. Not face to face, so here we are.

Always,

Bajirao Singham.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaikant was confused. 

He was upset, sad, angry, hungry, sleepy and a little constipated to be completely honest (can you blame him? He hadn't had his morning tea yet), but above all, he was confused.

Listen, he read every single alphabet of the letter, multiple times, but he was still scratching his head, Don't get him wrong, he appreciated Singham's writing, his baby was talented at everything including writing breakup letters. He was a Swiftie, after all, this was probably what he had been training for his entire life. Or at least, the last 13 albums. (Also 13 albums? Is that woman okay?)

But he didn't? Know? Exactly what he did wrong? What was Singham even talking about? Which photos? Who "him"? He checked the envelope he found the letter in, and in there, there were a few photographs. It was of him and Penne, laughing together, hands on each others' waists.

His eyes widened in realization as he finally understood! Singham must think he was cheating on him!

"Singham, you absolute, beautiful idiot!", Jaikant said as tears of joy escaped his eyes and he smiled. He knew what he had to do.

He got ready, and rummaged through his suitcase, and found what he was looking for. A carefully bubble wrapped small square package. He opened it, and it was a small, square velvet box. As he looked at the box, he pulled up his contact list.

"Hello?"

"Yes, boss!"

"I need a favor..."


	8. Chapter 8

Jaikant rang the bell of the hotel room Singham was apparently staying in. He had gotten the address thanks to his best friend, Crime-Master GoGo. The mafia made surprisingly good friends.

In his arms, he had a bouquet of daisies and primroses, and in his other, a bottle of wine. 

The door swung open, and Singham stood there, in the hotel bathrobe. His expression morphed into one of surprise, but then he quickly composed himself. His face was impassive, disinterested as he said, 

"What do you want, Jaikant?"

"I want my boyfriend back."

Singham rolled his eyes. "Wrong address, you might want to try Italy." He moved to shut the door but Jaikant blocked him. He pushed through past Singham and said, "You have to give me a chance to explain myself Singham. This is all a misunderstanding."

Singham rolled his eyes and scoffed as he shut the door behind him, and followed Jaikant into the room. "Sure. Go ahead, tell me all about how handsome and perfect your new boy toy is-"

"His name is Penne."

Singham's eyes shone with hurt before he blanked his face again and pushed out a scornful, "Like the pasta?"

Jaikant chuckled. "Yes, like the pasta. Fun fact, his dad's name was Arabiatta Pasta. So his full name is actually Penne Arabiatta-"

"OH GOD! YOU'VE ALREADY MET HIS PARENTS? YOU SCUMBAG!"

"Yes."

"WHEN?"

"When I was 3 years old." 

"I CANNOT BELIEVE- wait. What?"

"Penne and his family are my family friends, my love. We lived in Italy till I was 5 years old, remember when the situation here got a bit too dangerous for my family? He's practically like a brother to me. They've helped us a lot. And I was there for a favor. Penne's family deals like us, but also smuggling artifacts. As it turns out, Penne's business included forgeries, so he had many talented workers in his employment. And I needed a special little piece made for someone I love, very, very much."

Singham's hand flew to his mouth as Jaikant went down on his knees.

"My Darling Singh Channa. You are a buffoon. You are so adorably blind to how completely in love I am, with you. I would never cheat on you! I love you beyond words. 

The past few years have made me realize that there's no one else for me but you. I've known it since the day we met. I could see it in your eyes, the way you looked at me, that you really loved me, and I just wanted to show you that much love back in return, always. You're the love of my life. My best friend. Penne helped me pick it out, custom made, to make sure it was as perfect as your dream ring. I've seen your Pinterest board about our wedding, baby, I wouldn't want to disappoint! I figured, once I got up enough nerve, that I should be ready. And I wanted it to be perfect with candles and roses and all that sappy stuff, but it just didn't work out that way. 

Marry me, Bajirao Singham? Because my mind? Aata majhi atakli, Singham. Atakli on you!"

Singham was full-on sobbing, tears, snot and all. He could only nod shakily.

"Oh god, yes yes yes!!! I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shh...It's alright love", Jaikant said as he pulled him into his arms. They stood there in a comfortable, welcomed silence as they rocked back and forth.

"I gotta say though, that was one dramatic ass letter. It made me feel guilty as heck and I didn't even do anything! Did you write it yourself?", Jaikant whispered softly in Singham's ear.

Singham sniffled and settled further into his fiance's arms.

"I copied it from a Larry fic."

And They Lived Happily Ever After...⭐


End file.
